Confianza
by Vicious Rocker
Summary: Moze ve a Ned y Suzie besándose. Pero Moze no es una chica normal. Moze no sale corriendo cuando ve a su novio besándose con alguien más. Moze prefiere saber la verdad. Moze prefiere escuchar. Pésimo título. ¡Vamos latinos si se puede!


Moze ve a Ned y Suzie besándose

**Holaaa -**

**Nee…¡Este es el primer fic que subo! Y es el primero es la sección de español de Ned, por lo que estoy muy orgullosa nn**

**Espero que sepan perdonar, si hay algún error de ortografía, aunque lo revise muchas muchas veces ./.**

**¡Ojala les guste! Que lo disfruten w**

**--**

**Personajes: La pareja es Moze y Ned, obviamente. Aparecen también Suzie y Martin.**

**Género: Romance, creo oO**

**Sumario: Moze ve a Ned y Suzie besándose. Pero Moze no es una chica normal. Moze no sale corriendo cuando ve a su novio besándose con alguien más. Moze prefiere saber la verdad. Moze prefiere escuchar.**

**Advertencia: Ninguna**

**Si papá Noel de verdad es mágico, para Navidad voy a pedir el derecho de Autor de esta serie y de muchas otras. Por ahora, nada de nada es mío. Se larga a llorar.**

CONFIANZA

-Ned, por favor...- Dijo Suzie en tono de súplica- Ned, volvamos... ¿Es qué acaso no me amas?- Prosiguió bajo la mirada empática de Ned

Suzie, por favor, no hagas esto más difícil, no compliquemos las cosas. –Empezó a hablar, casi en tono cansino, estaba harto de vivir esa situación que casi se había convertido en rutina- Sabes bien lo que siento por Moze. Y se supone que eres su amiga, ¿Es qué acaso no deseas su felicidad?- Le respondió empleando sus mismas palabras

- ¿Por qué soy yo la que tengo que desear la felicidad de Moze junto a ti? ¿Por qué debo ser yo y no ella?- Dijo casi al borde de las lagrimas.

Ned se sorprendió por la pregunta. Rompía con aquella rutina que se había formado. En ese momento Suzie estaría diciendo lo mucho que odiaba a Moze, por haberle quitado a su verdadero amor. Por unos momentos no supo que contestar, pero rápidamente se compuso.

- Es por que yo la amo a ella, tu no serías feliz sabiendo que yo la amo con locura, pero aún así estoy contigo- Dijo el, calmo, como teniendo una respuesta para todo.

-¡Si lo sería!- Dijo gritando, levemente histérica y antes de que Ned pudiese reaccionar ella estaba juntando sus labios con los suyos y tratado de invadir con su lengua su boca.

--

Moze buscaba a Ned desde hace rato. Había estado en todos lados: la dirección (se imaginarán por que busco ahí primero), el patio, la sala de computación, la cafetería, el armario de Gordy y casi en todos los salones de la secundaria Polk. También le había preguntado a cada persona que se había encontrado. Quería encontrarlo e irse a casa de las manos como se habían acostumbrado.

- Hey, Martin... ¿Has visto a Ned, por las dudas?- pregunto con amabilidad.

- ¡Oh, hola Jennifer! La verdad es que no he visto a Ned, lo que es raro sabes por que siempre veo a Ned, por que Ned es mi amigo. Me gusta ser amigo de Ned, es muy amable y siempre me ayuda. Pero no, no lo he visto...¿Te mencioné que es raro que no lo haya visto? Sí, es muy ra...- Surgió hablando mientras Moze se escabullía lentamente hacia otro pasillo.

- ¿Pero sabes lo que es más raro? Qué tampoco la he visto a Suzie, también es raro no verla a Suzie, por que Suzie...-

"¿Suzie?" pensó Moze mientras se iba caminando hacia el lado opuesto, con la mente en blanco y sus grandes ojos pardos inundados en tristeza, dejando a Martin hablando solo.

Se detuvo.

Ned no la engañaría. Probablemente fuese una coincidencia. Ned no la engañaría por nada del mundo, Ned la amaba y ella lo amaba a él. Habían basado su relación siempre en una inmensa confianza mutua y ella no podía romper un pacto de amor como aquel.

Ella confiaba en Ned.

Ned confiaba en ella.

Y mientras esa verdad estuviese a salvo, ella podría seguir adelante, por más de que su mente maquinase demasiado rápido y sus conclusiones fuesen apresuradas.

Subió las escaleras en busca de su mochila, hace unos minutos había sonado la campana de salida y la mayoría de los chicos esperaban el bus en el cálido ambiente primaveral del patio.

Todas las aulas, de puertas pulcras y numeradas, le inducían monotonía. Solo quería tomar su mochila, ir al patio y ver si Ned se encontraba allí.

Pero de entre todos esos salones cerrados con llave, uno resaltaba entre los demás por sus luces eléctricas encendidas y la puerta entreabierta.

Escuchó murmullos y luego sollozos. No quería ser una metiche, pero su curiosidad era grande y moriría de odio hacia su misma persona si pudo haber evitado algún tipo de abuso y no lo había hecho.

Luego escucho un grito y por más que intento no pudo deducir lo que él anunciaba. ¿Y si, de verdad alguien estaba siendo golpeado ahí dentro? ¡Y ella sin hacer nada!

Se asomó a la puerta entreabierta, para no descubrir su presencia y no lo que vio la dejó helada. Creyó haber pensado con egoísmo casi cínico, que hubiera preferido ver a alguien envuelto en sangre y magulladuras, antes de ver a su novio y a su amiga (por que muy a su pesar seguía quierendola) besándose contra un escritorio de madera barata.

Pensó en correr. Esconderse. Llorar. Pensó en soledad.

Huir le pareció tentador. Casi alucinante.

Pero recordó, en ese mismo instante, que ella no era débil. Siempre había sido fuerte. Amaba su fortaleza y la caracterizaba como persona. Nadie nunca la había visto llorar. Ni siquiera su propio padre. Y rápidamente ese pensamiento, esa filosofía se impuso sobre aquellas otras ideas.

Aguardó pacientemente sintiendo como el corazón se le rompía en dos, sintiendo un dolor en el pecho casi asfixiante. Ella no era masoquista, pero quería saber la verdad de los hechos. Esperaría por más de que le doliese en el alma aquella imagen.

Y cuando pensó que sus fuerzas morirían por completo y sus piernas se debilitaban, Ned reaccionó y separó bruscamente a Suzie de su lado.

-¿Pero qué carajo haces?- Que él emplease ese tipo de vocabulario era signo de real enfado y furia contenida.

Moze suspiró aliviada. Pero a la misma vez se decepcionó de si misma. Por unos diez segundos había desconfiado de él. Bajo la mirada un poco, pero siguió escuchando.

- Te dije que estoy con Moze- Recalcó cortante y frío. Suzie solo sollozaba, sentada en el piso- Que la amo, que haría cualquier cosa por ella, como ella siempre lo hizo por mí. Que es la única persona con la cual quiero estar hasta que tengamos canas, pero aún así seguir tomados de las manos, que temblando se aterren con fuerza impropia de unos ancianos y ver a nuestros nietos crecer, sanos y fuertes como en estos momentos lo somos nosotros. Que es la única persona a la que voy a amar por el resto de mi vida, la única en la cual veo mi propio amor por ella, reflejado en esos grandes ojos pardos que amo y seguiré amando. En la única que voy a seguir viendo belleza para siempre. La belleza de su ser y de su bondad, de su espíritu y su fortaleza, todas cosas tan suyas, cosas que amo de sobremanera. Compréndelo, Suzie ella es la única que me alegra el día con una sola pequeña mirada, a veces acompañada de esos hermosos labios carmín curvados en una delicada sonrisa; por que sé que están reservadas para mi, y nunca para nadie más, por que por más de que este enojada conmigo, por las mil y un problemas en que me meto, siempre me dirige una mirada, a veces cargadas de amor, otras de preocupación u otras de enfado. - Se quedó un largo tiempo mirando al vacío, sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, como buscando palabras- No se que más decirte, no puedo encontrar ningún tipo de palabra para explicarte lo que mi corazón siente. El placer que siento con su simple cercanía, la satisfacción de mi alma cuando dice mi nombre con la suavidad de su voz. Lo entenderás Suzie, cuando encuentres a la persona indicada. Pero, por favor, no te encapriches más y sal a buscarla. Ven te ayudaré.- Ahora mostró una mirada dulce, comprensiva, mientras tomaba sus manos para levantarla.

-Yo...Ned...La verdad, lo siento mucho. Me descontrolé, y herí mucho a Jennifer durante este tiempo. Estuve mal... ¿Estuve mal, verdad?- Dijo empezando a llorar más fuerte.

-Solo tienes que hacer las cosas bien, ahora. Moze te quiere, lo sé. Te perdonará- Dijo como hablando de Dios. – Ahora me tengo que ir con ella a casa, solo dile lo que en verdad sientes.

Y se despidió con un leve movimiento de cabeza mientras salía de aquella aula.

--

Hace bastante que Moze se había ido de atrás de aquella puerta del aula 401. Ni siquiera había llegado a escuchar la disculpa de Suzie. No había podido evitar las lágrimas que seguían brotando por sus ojos. Lágrimas de felicidad. Estaba tan feliz, su corazón latía con urgencia y hasta era doloroso. Su pecho le apretaba y las lágrimas se convertían en lagrimones.

Había sentido tantas cosas cuando lo había oído hablar sobre ella. El amor infinito que transmitían sus palabras, sus gestos y sus mínimos movimientos. Habían generado una mezcla de emociones y sentimientos como una mezcla de colores en un charco de agua.

Amor, felicidad, emoción, _ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo locamente._

Pero entre todas esas sensaciones que surgían en su corazón y se explayaban por su cuerpo, había un dejo de decepción propia.

Había dudado.

¡Dudado! Con todo aquello que el había pronunciado amorosamente, ella había roto su red de confianza.

--

"¿Dónde se pudo haber metido?" Ned corría por los pasillos en busca de su novia, era tarde y la secundaria cerraría sus puertas en cualquier momento.

Se detuvo, algo cansado por la actividad, pero acostumbrado.

Y fue ahí cuando la vio. Acurrucada contra la pared, con sus piernas dobladas contra su pecho y sus brazos rodeándolas.

Claramente estaba llorando.

Se acercó lentamente, sumamente preocupado. Cuando estaba Suzie, lo besó el había escuchado algo, algo que lo había hecho reaccionar. En ese momento, se lo adjudicó a su imaginación. ¿Y si los había visto? Ese pensamiento le provocaba una horrible sensación, pensar de que el más factible causante de esas lágrimas que surcaban su rostro, haciéndola ver tan vulnerable, indefensa…

Se acerco más y ella levantó un poco más la vista.

-Ned…- Pronunció su nombre con la voz entrecortada, producto del llanto.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿Hice algo mal?- La inundo de preguntas, pero sin atreverse a ser tan directo.

-Son lágrimas de felicidad- le contesto sonriendo- Te amo, te amo mucho Ned- Dijo empezando a sollozar otra vez- Solo…abrázame; abrázame y perdóname, por favor-

Se abalanzó sobre él, y sorprendido solo pudo atinar a devolverle el abrazo y acariciarle la espalda sutilmente.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte. Sabes que te amo, y haría cualquier cosa por ti.- dijo sin perder la extrañeza, era raro que a ella le naciese esa ternura así como así.

Se separaron un poco. El tomó su barbilla, levantándola con delicadeza.

Moze lo miro fijamente -Lo sé- Afirmó volviendo a sonreír.

Lo sabía perfectamente. Y no había más espacio para la duda. Ella no volvería a dudar de una persona que hablaba de un futuro juntos y lo hacía con tanto amor.

-Te amo- repitió, antes de que sus labios se tocasen.

**Espero que les haya gustado n.n (si es que alguien lee esta sección xP)**

**Y lo traté de hacer en un español neutro, no se si me salió como quise ..**

**Y por cierto…el título es malísimo, imaginen el que ustedes quieran xDD**

**¿Comentarios?**

**Vicious Rocker**


End file.
